Hiding In the Past
by Atienne
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in Konoha and joins, becoming a ninja. Will Team 7 earn her trust? Or will they uncover some disturbing things from her past? Will be pairing later. NaruxOC or NejixOC Also, I know it says misc anime, but it's Naruto. Believe it!


**DISCLAIMER:** i don't own. Never will, sadly...

* * *

My footsteps were nowhere near as quiet as I'd have liked them to be, but oh, well. I was running for my life, so I doubted that it mattered. Why, you ask? I was running from Orochimaru and Kabuto. They had both busied themselves with other matters, so I decided it was the perfect time to make a run for it. It'd only been two years since they had captured me, but I had dealt with enough torturing from them to last the rest of this and the next life.

The intricate moon-like seal on my bare stomach throbbed in pain, earning a hiss of agony that I could no longer contain. I had ripped the bottom five inches of my dark green tank-top off so it wouldn't rub against my demon seal. The very village I'd grown up in, my home village, hated me because of it. It'd not like I could control that! The Akatsuki had taken me and placed the bijuu inside of me on the day I was born, then returned me to my family. After seven years of torture, beatings, and murder attempts on me by the other members of the village, my older brother killed all of my clan except for me and my twin brother.

_-Flashback-_

_The house was completely silent. Something was definitely not right. "Mama! Daddy! I'm home!" I called, praying to Kami that I would be answered. But there was no reply. From anybody._

_I stalked down the halls of the Uchiha complex, half-running to the living room. Sasuke was standing in front of mama and daddy in horror, and then…_

_SHHICKK_

_A katana whipped before us, decapitating the two elders that had been on their knees in front of me and otouto. My eyes widened in terror as Itachi revealed himself from the shadows, a smirk creeping across his features. Tears rose to the brim of my eyes and threatened to boil over the edge._

_"Onii-san, h-how could you?" Sasuke squeaked, his voice cracking. Itachi growled and flicked his forehead like he always did. "Foolish otouto," he replied as Sasuke tried to hit and harm him in any way possible. "You lack enough hatred to defeat me," Itachi sneered. He then hit me over the head with the dull side of a kunai, and my vision blurred to complete darkness. Although I was out cold, I was sure that onii-san was still speaking._

_The next thing I knew, I was in the Akatsuki base. I was to be trained by Kisame, and boy, was it fun to prank him and Deidara._

_-End Flashback-_

My legs felt very fatigued. How long had I been running? I hadn't needed to run this fast for over six years when I still lived in Konoha. My grey pants were beginning to get in the way. I skidded to a stop and looked around, also depending on my hearing for a minute. No sign of Orochimaru or Kabuto… Good, I'm safe. For now, at least.

The only thing I currently heard was the sound of my own breathing. I then bent down and ripped the legs off of my pants to where they were about four inches above my knees, revealing my pale skin. Light as fresh-fallen snow. Family trait.

A stray drop of water hit my nose as I stood up straight once again. Huh, I hadn't noticed the rain. Must've been running too fast. A sigh escaped my lips while it started to drench my torn clothes and knee- length hair. It felt good, the coolness of the liquid that was pouring from up above. "Mmm…" I exhaled, savoring the feeling. Burning sensations slowly melted away from my skin as Shichibi healed me. "Thanks," I muttered.

_**No problem, pup. Just be more careful.**_

This caused me to chuckle softly, "Alright, Shichibi-chan.. I'll try, but no promises." Her usually soft and mother-like voice turned to a sharp growl. _**You'd better try hard, gaki. **_

I stifled my laughter, though I still found it a bit amusing. "Don't go getting your tails in knots, Shichibi-chan. I said I'd try," I replied. I wasn't exactly sure why I usually talked to her out loud. Didn't really matter at the time, I couldn't sense anybody within earshot of the place.

_**Yes, I heard you, but you're an S-class kunoichi. Not to mention you're also a missing nin to Konohagakure AND you are being chased by—**_

"Ok, ok! I get it!" I snarled, tired of hearing her incessant nagging. Ugh, dumb wolf. Though, I had to admit that I appreciated the Akatsuki placing her inside of me. She was the closest to a mother I'd had in six years. _**Well, I'm gonna get some shuteye. If you wake me up, I'll find a way out of here and use the blood from your fresh corpse as syrup on my pancakes. **_I chuckled and smiled softly, "Alright Shichibi-chan. Sweet dreams."

Only then had I realized that the sun was beginning to go down over the trees. "Hmm.. It's getting late. I need to find somewhere to sleep," I muttered to myself. I felt my raven hair waltzing behind me as I ran, searching for a good tree. My eyes caught sight of a rather large pine and I sighed in relief. I quickly put my hands together to form a 'ram' sign and focused a bit of chakra into my feet. I walked up the tree about halfway before I found a branch that was decent in size. I released the chakra and laid on the branch, sighing softly at the wet feeling.

My eyes drifted shut and my senses blurred into unconsciousness.

_-X-_

Sun was beating down on my face, warmth shooting through where the wonderful golden rays were touching my skin. I blinked my eyes open to see a flurry of leaves and branches above and around me. Oh, good. I managed to stay in my tree last night. My arms stretched outwards as I sat up, then used my stiff appendages to push myself to my feet. I swiftly jumped out of the mighty pine, flipping a few times before my black sandals hit the ground in silence.

My stomach growled loudly, causing my eyes to widen slightly at the sudden noise. "Geez, how long has it been since I ate…" I questioned myself in surprise. Another roar came from my stomach, vibrating my body in a sort of confirmation. It's been a while… A LONG while.

My mind wandered as I treaded the forest. I vaguely wondered how Sasuke was holding up. My poor otouto… The only living family he has, and I haven't seen him in years. Horrible…Yet, my mind wasn't completely focused on Sasuke. Another part of me was wondering about another boy I'd known back home. I couldn't remember his name anymore, mostly because he'd always called me onee-san, and in return, I'd call him otouto. There were only two things that I still remembered about him. One, we shared a similar problem.. Nearly everyone hated us. I never told him why they did that to me because I didn't want him to worry. We were hated for the same reason, too. All the adults abhorred us, for one reason; we contained demons. I never found out which of the bijuu he had sealed inside him, but I knew it was one of the worst ones. Two, he had the most beautiful cerulean eyes. I envied those eyes, their color. Back then, mine were a dark violet color. No pupil.

My hair bounced as I shook my head, focusing on what I was doing. My eyes found a reflective surface. A river. I walked over closer to it and sat down on the bank, staring at the mirrored image of myself. My black wolf ears were up at attention, my tail comfortably curled around ankles, my knees tucked under my chin. They were a deep midnight black, with silvery-blue tips. My sharingan also caught my attention. With the blood red eyes and the wolf ears and tail, I had the appearance of a demon. Other-worldly.. I looked like a freak, to be specific.

It made me sigh. My hunger was long forgotten, as it had been for the past two weeks. "Why couldn't I just be… normal?" I asked the reflection, tears building up in my eyes. "No," I mumbled angrily at myself. "A ninja must never reveal any signs of emotion. It will only be used against myself in battle… Emotions are weakness."

_**Oh, dear… This again, pup?**_

"Well, it's true… Isn't it?" I breathed as the tears started to stream down my milky cheeks. _**No, it isn't. You know what REAL weakness is.**_ This caused me to sigh softly. I did know what it was…

"Hatred. True weakness is hatred, just as true strength is the in more in the heart than that of the mind and body.." I exhaled, closing my eyes and wiping the tears away. _**Good. Now I know that you've been listening for all these years. **_I opened my eyes again and my gaze turned upwards as I rolled them. "Of course I've been listening. You're the only one I COULD talk to while I was in Orochimaru's lair. And besides, you've been like a mother since aniki killed mine."

_**You still don't hate him for it, do you, pup.**_

She'd made it out as neither a question, nor an accusation. Just a statement. "Of course not. I could never hate aniki," I said firmly. True. I couldn't hate aniki even if I tried. "Besides, while I was training and even after I became an Akatsuki, he was the same Itachi he'd always been."

_**Do you miss them, pup? Deidara and Sasori and Kisame? I know you were very close to them.**_

My head bobbed once stiffly in a small nod. "I miss them all, Shichibi-chan.. Even Yoshi," I near-whispered. My tears had dried by now, but as I thought about them more, they threatened to return. I rested my chin fully on my knees, hugging my knees closer to my chest. My tail curled tighter around my ankles, my ears flat against my head in my depression.

_**Maybe you should go back to Konohagakure.**_

Low growls emitted from my throat. "There is no way I'm going back to that hell-hole!"

Just as I finished my sentence, something grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back, tying my wrists then picking me up off the ground. "H-Hey! Put me down! I'll rip you in HALF when I get my hands on you!" I screeched, kicking and trying to get away, my tail lashing in anger. My efforts were all tossed aside as I finally realized my struggles were getting me nowhere. I was slung over the shoulder of a male ANBU, so when I was tied up, even as an S-class ninja, I wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon. "I don't think so DEMON," a deep voice sneered. "You're coming with me to the Hokage." _**Ok, so it looks like we're going back whether you like it or not, pup.**_ Hmm, I was stuck pretty good.. Maybe if I put some cha—

"Don't even think of trying to escape. If you had just let us kill you, we wouldn't have to deal with this now," he snarled. Geez, this guys a charmer. Oh, well.

I just decided to look down and exhale loudly as he took me back to the place of my nightmares. I needed to calm myself, rather than use up all my energy on something that was CLEARLY not worth it. Besides, I'd definitely need it at a later point in the day. I tilted my head back painfully so I could see the sky. The sun was halfway to its zenith. Oh joy, everyone would be able to watch as the runaway bijuu girl was dragged back into Konoha, so they could find their old mobbing buddies and chase after the demon who'd disappeared over six years ago.

_**Well, let's hope that the rest of Konohagakure doesn't hold a grudge. **__Haha. Very funny Shichibi. Look at this guy. Why on EARTH would the others be any different? _I yelled at her in my mind. _**Oh, whatever. Just wake me up when we get there.**_ Hmm. Now I didn't have anyone –-or anyTHING in this case—to talk to. Just time to think all to myself. Ah, sweet solace.

_I hope nii-san is still alive… If someone tried, you'd better believe I would not hesitate to end them. Unless it was Sasuke… Then I would just stop him. Even if he were to hate me for it, I'd never let him kill Itachi.. _That was the only though that crossed my mind the entire way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Even if it was in many shapes and forms, it was all the same.

"So, might I at LEAST be allowed your name?" I huffed as he went through the gate and into Konoha. "My name doesn't matter to you or ANY of your kind for that matter," he snarled. He had the coldest, most emotionless eyes. To glance into them was to stare at death itself. "Fine.. I was just curious, sheesh."

"Just shut up, gaki. We're here," he snapped at me. I looked at the gate for one last time before he shunshined to the door outside the Hokage's office and knocked. "Come in," an older male voice called. I was carried into the office and sat down in the floor. "Who is this?"

"The Uchiha girl that contains the Shichibi no Ookami," the ANBU spoke with a hint of a smirk in his voice. I couldn't be sure because of the mask that covered all of his face except for his eyes, but his voice was cocky enough for a smirk. The Hokage nodded, "Alright. You are dismissed. I would like to speak with her alone."

It seemed like forever before he finally left. Boy, that shinobi knew how to take his sweet time. "Alright, why have you come to Konoha?" the old man asked, adjusting his pipe and staring at my ears and tail. "Well, actually… I was just walking around and that ANBU found me and brought me here," I explained to him, crossing my legs so I was sitting lotus style. "I see," he mumbled, then spoke up in a question. "So you did not come of your own free will?"

I shook my head in reply, then turned my gaze down to the floor. "But, since I am already here… May I stay here and become one of Konoha's ninja?" I asked in a hopeful voice. He replied with, yet, another question. "Might I ask why?"

This caused me to exhale softly. I had expected this. _Alright, you can do this. Besides, Sasuke might actually need you to be here with him. You're the only family he's got._ "Because there is someone here who is precious to me. I would give everything to protect him, and Konoha, our home village, but I cannot do that if I do not belong here." _Wow, I just had a major Haku moment.. Hey, I wonder how him and Zabuza are. I haven't visited them in a while. They said something about the Land of Waves, guess I'll have to wait until later. Oh, well.._

My words caused the old man to crack a warm smile. "Then let me be the first to welcome you back Uchiha-san. If your brother wishes, you may return to the Uchiha complex, if not, I will allow you an apartment elsewhere."

My lips curled up in to a smile and I jumped up, hugging him gently, but suddenly, earning a gasp of shock. "Thank you so much!" I said in happiness. I pulled back, still grinning widely, and so was he. "Hmm… You remember Iruka, don't you?"

I nodded vigorously. How could I forget Iruka-sensei? "Alright, then. Good. The genin orientation is today at the academy. If you left now and didn't make any stops, you could get there right before it started, but I figure you'll be needing new clothes first, so take this explaining why you'll be late. I'll take care of all the paperwork as soon as possible." He then handed me a hitai-ate with Konoha's symbol on it.

He obviously had some trust in me, giving me the rank of a genin on my first day back. I was sure I'd be alright. Better than alright, actually, but I was very, VERY shocked. I'd have to find a way to thank the old man later.

_-X-_

Old man Hokage was so nice. He'd even given me money so that I could buy new training clothes. I would DEFINITELY find a way to thank him later. But now, focus. Must get to the academy. I bolted down the streets, trying to remember where it was and to not get caught by some of the villagers who remembered me. I finally found the Ninja Academy and went in, using a jutsu I'd made up to advance my hearing so I could find Iruka-sensei's room. I found it soon after, and released the jutsu, then walked in and handed him the note from Hokage. The entire room was staring at my ears and tail, but, eh. I didn't care right then. Iruka's eyes widened slightly and he nodded, "Find a seat, you can pick whichever team you like after I announce them."

My lips turned up into a smile and I bowed in appreciation, then went to an empty seat in the back of the room. I zoned out while he was stating the teams, waiting until I heard otouto's name called, though I didn't realize I was accidentally staring at him. It had been a while, so it was astounding how big he'd gotten. He looked so different no then he did. I heard it finally. Team 7, got it. After he finished the other teams, Iruka looked at me, "Alright, which team would you like?" I had forgotten to deactivate my sharingan.. Oops, I'd have to do that before Sasuke saw me. "Team 7," I sighed, looking down as I quickly deactivated them. "Alright, I'll inform Kakashi. Go eat lunch, then meet back here to meet your new senseis."

"Hai, sensei!" they all said in unison, then went outside to eat and some to get to know their classmates. I went up to the roof of a building and just sat up there to meditate. I didn't have anything to eat, and I hadn't for quite some time. It probably would've been a good idea, though. I heard footsteps behind me and sensed a low chakra signature. A genin with the right power level. Interesting. "I saw you staring at Sasuke, and let me give you a little heads up right now. He's MINE," a girl growled.

My lungs drew in a deep breath and I sighed, but kept my eyes closed, "I don't care what you think right now. Just leave me alone, m'kay?" She stepped closer and grabbed at my tail, but I moved it before she could so she settled for trying to push me. I swiftly got up and spun to face her, wearing the most dull, bored, and blank stare I could. The blond seemed very angry. "I don't even know who Sasuke is, why don't you leave?" I lied smoothly. "He's the last Uchiha! How could you NOT know who he is?"

That last thing caused me to smirk. "Well, well. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have eyes for anyone. Especially not my little brother. It's so cute that he has fangirls now, but I'm sure he hates it." Her blue eyes widened, "Brother? First you say you don't know him, know you're claiming to be the sister that was killed along with the rest of his family?" I shrugged in response to her sarcasm, "Was there ever a body? I would think I know who I am." With that, I jumped off the building and went back into the academy to meet Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi Hakate, also known as the Copycat Ninja, left eye is a sharingan, yet he is not an Uchiha. It's a wonder, but oh, well.

The rest of the team was already there when I walked into the room. Well, all except our sensei. A raven-haired boy was sitting with his chin sitting atop laced fingers, there was a green- eyed bubblegum hair girl and I sensed another as I blocked the eraser that was about to fall on my head. A gulp resonated in the silent room as I turned to face my assailant. Innocent cerulean eyes stared back into mine and my eyes widened slightly. _Those eyes… It couldn't be.._ Then I chuckled, "Silly, you've got to come up with a better trap than that if you want to get Kakashi-sensei." He blinked and smiled sheepishly, "Can you show me?"

"Sure," I smiled, pulling about 10 kunai 5 shuriken and a Demon Wind shuriken out of my bag, smirking devilishly, then started, helping the blond out. Well, now he was helping me out with setting a trap for the famed 'Copycat Nin'. After an hour we had a halfway decent trap and I motioned for him to sit down, "C'mon. I sense his chakra, he should be here in a second. He nodded and sat beside me, "The name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!" My eyes widened slightly but then I smiled, "Nice you meet you Naruto-kun," I said, acting as if it was the first time I'd ever seen him. "You care if I call you that?"

He shook his head and his hand went to the back of his neck, "N-No.. Not at all." I smiled slightly at his stuttering, then turned towards the door. _**You think you'll get him with that trap? **_Shichibi's voice penetrated my train of thought._ Well of course, traps are my specialty. You know that._

_**Oh, my. Here he comes. Better hope that's a pretty good trap, I know you're S-class but – oh nevermind.**_

I smirked inwardly as Kakashi entered. The genjutsu worked long enough for the door to open and launch all the kunai and shuriken. He dodged most of them, but I had anticipated that. That's why there were extras in the shadows of others and they pinned him expertly to the wall. Pinky, Sasuke, and Naruto's eyes all widened as I went up right in front of him and poked my finger into his chest, "That's what you get for being late, sensei," I said while smirking.

"Well," he said lazily. "Based on what I've already seen, I hate all of you. But, I do have to compliment you on this trap," his mask covered most of his face and his hitai-ate covered the rest of it. "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes," he exhaled, then shunshined to the roof in a flurry of leaves. _Ok, I have GOT to gather my memories so I can do that._

_**Good job, pup. I didn't think you were THAT good.**_

_Hey! I'm AWESOME!_ I grumbled in my head. Shichibi just laughed as I jumped out the window and made a ram sign, running up the side of the building to the roof. Kakashi seemed surprised that I got there so fast. "So you are a VERY high level. I had a hunch," he chuckled, giving an eye smile. "Should be interesting," I chuckled before sitting on the ledge. The others all got there about the same time. Kakashi told us to introduce ourselves. "Why don't you go first, show us how it's done," the other girl asked.

"Ok… My name is Hatake Kakashi…Likes and dislikes.. I don't feel like telling you that…Hobbies.. I have lots of hobbies….My goals for the future… Are none of your business.. Alright, Your turn," he said, pointing to Pinky.

My casual zoning out began there, her name was Sakura Haruno, and the rest was all girly squeals pointed towards otouto… Ugh, more fangirls… Just what we all needed. Naruto-kun's was all about ramen and then his dream of becoming Hokage. "Ok, your turn," then looked pointedly at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I dislike lots of things, and there isn't much of anything that I DO like anymore. My hobbies are training and my dream.. well, more of an ambition, really… Is to kill a certain man and return my clan to its former glory," he muttered, obviously unhappy to be talking. "Alright, wolfy-girl. Your turn."

Not like I was happy to be speaking either. Oh, well. I've got no choice. "My name… Is Daisuki Uchiha.. My likes are those that are precious to me, dislikes are people who judge unfairly…My hobbies are training, setting traps, and creating jutsus… My goal is to defeat a man and make sure he can never be harmful to anybody ever again."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "O-Onee-chan?"

* * *

Atienne: wow... 4,264 words. This should be a normal size for a chapter.  
Daisuki: heh.. nice.  
Atienne: well, I won't keep ya. Review! It won't hurt! And gimme ideas! Should she be paired with Naruto or Neji?


End file.
